


Smash On! // Ness x Reader x Lucas

by TAZMILYLUCAS



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAZMILYLUCAS/pseuds/TAZMILYLUCAS
Summary: Ness and Lucas join smash again this year and are having to leave their best friend, Y/N, behind.Little did they know, there was a little surprise waiting for them later
Kudos: 5





	1. Say Your Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> entering smash ultimate, no dlc fighters yet, but there will be later :)

_Reader's POV_

* * *

"W-What? You two got into Smash?" I mumbled as I played with my fingers. "Yeah! We'll come and visit time to time, okay, N/N? So don't worry!" Ness chimed with a big grin on his face. I looked at him and then at the quiet blondie. "L...Lucas..?" I whispered before Lucas looked up at me. He had one tear running down his cheek. He isn't as strong as Ness, I guess I'm not either, as I began to sob quietly, wiping my tears as they keep on coming down. Ness looked at the both of us and began to panic a bit. "N..N/N! L..Lucas! Please , don't cry!" he said in a shaky voice. I knew he was holding back his tears.

None of us wanted to leave one behind. We couldn't. Ness pulled me and Lucas into a hug. "You guys...don't worry, w..we'll see each other often...we'll send letters to each other, and everything else we need to do..." Ness mumbled as one small tear slipped down his cheek, quickly wiping it away. Lucas nodded slowly and looked at me once again, same with Ness. They stared at me, quietly. I stared back at them before looking away. "Y..You two should get going..." I said as loudly as I could. Ness and Lucas took one step back.

They were already packed up and ready to go, they just had to leave...everyone else said their goodbyes. I couldn't look at them go, I... "Ah...!" Ness tackled me down with a big hug, the biggest yet. "N...Ness! Hmph!" He didn't want to let go. Lucas kicked his feet on the ground. Did he want to join? Ness looked at Lucas, without letting me go, and told him to come and join, Lucas happily accepted as he ran to us and hugged us tightly.

Ness and Lucas looked at each other before taking one step back, I could finally breath again. Ness let out a tiny sigh and Lucas blushed madly. What was going on? Ness cleared his throat as they took a step closer to me again. Another hug? I thought. They looked at each other once more before giving me a tiny yet gentle kiss on my cheek, both of them, at the same time.

I blushed heavily as I closed my eyes and covered my cheeks after they backed off. "W-Wha-" Lucas and Ness smiled cutely and I just felt more flustered. "Lucas...Ness...you guys..." I managed to say. They giggled in unison, before waving. "You were right, we should get going" Ness said. I looked at the two, before giving them a kiss on the cheek and a big tight hug. It was their time to feel flustered. Lucas was about to explode, I could see it. I couldn't take it anymore, so I pushed them in front of the portal and smiled.

"We'll see each other soon, I promise you, N/N..." Lucas finally spoke out. Ness nodded as he agreed. I, also, nodded and sticked out both of my pinkies. One for each of them. They locked their pinkies with mine, and soon let go. "Promise" I mumbled. They smiled one more time, a smile I won't see for a while, and waved. "Take care, N/N!" Ness said as he grabbed Lucas's hand and entered the portal. "Lucas...Ness...please, take care of each other..." I whispered softly, before I began to burst into tears as the portal closed...

* * *


	2. Beginning of a New Era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh- ness and lucas are children and everyone loves them uwu

* * *

Ness and Lucas entered the portal and landed in front of the Smash Mansion. Ness looked at Lucas, "A-Are you ready to go in, once again?" he asked a bit nervous. "Y-Yeah!" Lucas said staying strong. "I'm ready when you are" the two small children held hands and made their way to the big door of the mansion. The door was opened by Master Hand, "Welcome back kiddos" he said as Ness and Lucas bowed a bit, "It's great to be back" Ness said and looked around the hallways. There were other smash players, such as Mario, Link, Luigi, Captain Falcon, Donkey Kong, and much, much more. Master Hand told Lucas and Ness that they are still waiting on some new fighters. 

Ness nodded and grabbed Lucas's hand again dragging him to his old friends. "Hello, Mr. Mario!" Ness chimed as Lucas hid behind him. Lucas has been in other smash games but he wasn't the talkative one. Lucas stayed behind Ness. Lucas was obviously the shy one, he was Ness's polar opposite. Mario smiled, "Hello, Ness, Lucas, it's great to-a have you two back! I heard there were going to be some-a newcomers this year! They're-a more DLC fighters I think" Ness smiled back, "Yes, I heard that too! I wonder who they are and how many there will be!" Being a smash veteran and part of the Original Twelve, Ness had been through the process of inviting the DLC fighters into the Mansion more than enough times, along with the other Original Twelve, they were the ones that helped the new ones and everyone had high expectations of the Original Twelve, they were always the elites of elites, of course. 

Lucas felt a tap on his shoulder before he was picked up, Lucas let out a small yelp. "Show me your moves!" A familiar voice said. Ness looked back, and saw Captian Falcon! Lucas hugged Captian Falcon with a small gentle smile. He was familiar with him and loved to spend time with him. Of course, Captian Falcon loved them as well, he was like everyone's favorite uncle. "Mr. Captian Falcon!" Lucas said with a soft laugh. Captain Falcon smiled back, "You remember me, little bud!" he said ruffling Lucas' hair. Oh, how soft it was. Ness reached his arms out and opened and closed his hands over and over. He wanted to be picked up as well, cutie. "Me too! Me too!" Ness said before he was picked up with Falcon's other arm. "Did you guys grow a bit? Wow, you two are growing so quickly!" he asked ruffling Ness's hair this time. His hair was soft as well. 

Ness and Lucas nodded at the same time. "I think so!" Ness said with a big grin on his face and looked behind Falcon, as he saw someone he was familiar with. "Link! Link!" Ness said reaching his arms out. Link was, like, the father everyone wants or is it the older brother everyone wants, who knows? "You two are balls of sunshine!" Link said with a chuckle. Ness wiggled out of Falcon's grip as he struggled into Link's arms. Lucas stayed with Captain Falcon being the little one he was but smiled at Link. Link held Ness and placed his baseball cap back on him once he got to pat Ness's head. "They did grow, didn't they? I remember you two being a lot smaller" Link said with a smile as Ness let out a small laugh, he was happy that everyone was here then suddenly Master Hand _walked?_ over and stood in front of all the fighters. "It's good that everyone is reuniting but- we need everyone set and changed, I want everyone to get ready for battle! This will be the opening ceremony for our new game, **Smash Ultimate!** " He said, and everyone cheered with 'yays' and 'hoorays'. "The friendly battles is about to start, get prepared! Now with so many new fighters and the most characters our roster has ever had, this is about to be the longest days of our lives!" Master hand said before snapping his fingers. Everything went dark for a moment, _"You better be up for the challenge, fighters!"_

* * *


	3. Sending a Letter to Her

"Oh my gosh, that was the best day ever! We got to fight all of the newcomers! It was sooo cool!" Ness said happily as he was ranting to Lucas about how cool and awesome everything was. Lucas was nodding with a soft smile. They were sitting outside of the infirmary, waiting to get checked in, as everyone was there and had taken a fair amount of damage. Lucas then slightly frowned. Ness stopped and looked at him.

"What's wrong, Luke?" Lucas looked at Ness before sighing softly, "I just wish-"

"-That Y/N was here with us?" Ness finished Lucas's sentence. Lucas nodded slowly as he looked at the floor and kicked his feet a little. "Yeah, me too...I haven't forgotten about her, I never would!" Ness huffed as he clenched his tiny hands. "Hey, Luke! How about when this check-up, we go and write her a letter! We did say we were going to do so!" Lucas fumbled with fingers, "Y-Yeah! Let's do it!" He said with a grin.

\- - -

"S-Stop! N-No! Don't write that!" Lucas whined as he was lightly punching Ness's arm. They were back in their new dorm and had the same dorm room. "Why not? Scared?" Ness teased while Lucas blushed even more. "I-I'm not scared! It's just that's not true!" Ness laughed, seeing Lucas like this. "Alright, alright fine~ I won't write it!" He said as he continued on with the letter. "You think she's doing okay?" Ness asked while he was writing. "I hope so, no- I know she's doing okay! She's doing great!' Ness smiled softly. "I'm glad you think that! Because I do too!" He giggled. Lucas smiled back.

\- - -

"Are you done yet?" Ness asked for the millionth time. Lucas pouted, "Ness, just wait a little longer! I'm only adding a bit more to it!" He said. Then there was a knock, Ness and Lucas turned to look over at the door. "Hey, guys! It's me with Mega and Villager!" Oh! Toon Link! Mega Man! Villager! "Come in, you guys!"

The door opened as Toon Link walked in along with Mega Man and Villager. "What are you guys up to?" Mega Man asked as he saw them sitting at the desk they had in the corner. "We are writing a letter!" Ness chimed and told them to come over. "Really? To who?" Villager asked. Lucas smiled, though he didn't talk to Mega Man, Toon Link, or Villager as much as he did with Ness, he still thought of them as his friends. "It's a letter to Y/N..." Lucas said. "Oh! I remember you guys talking about her!" Toon Link said as Mega Man and Villager nodded in agreement.

"Luke is just finishing it and then we'll go to the Hands office so they can mail it off!" Ness said. "And after that, we can all play games!" Villager and Mega Man suggested. "Alright, then It's settled!" Ness and Toon Link said together with a big grin on their faces. Lucas just shook his head with a small smile as he finished up the letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly love all the smash kids they're so cute


	4. Walking Through Halls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas and Ness head to Master Hand's office to send the letter over :)

* * *

“Umm...N...Ness? Are you coming with me?” Lucas asked as he stood up. Lucas had finished and was holding the letter in his hands. Ness beamed up from the talking circle with the boys and nodded. “Sure, Luke, gimmie a sec!” Ness answered before getting up from the circle and heading over to Lucas. “Hold on you guys, we will be back then we can play games!” Ness said and the boys nodded, “Alright then, but hurry!” Toon Link whined a bit and Mega Man chuckled. 

“Right, right, we will be back quick,” Ness said before shutting the door and following Lucas to Master Hand’s office. “You think he’s busy?” Lucas asked looking down at the ground when he walked. Ness huffed, “Luke~ I told you to look up when you walk what if you bump into someone!” Ness warned him and then it happened. “I’m so sorry...I should have listened to-” Lucas paused as he looked up to the Smasher he had bumped into. “It’s alright, bud,” Said the lady. Lucas’s eyes widened and then he smiled brightly. “Samus!” He said happily. 

“Why is he so bright?” Samus said covering her eyes a bit. Ness smiled a little and laughed. Lucas then tilted his head, “What’s bright, Samus?” He asked. Samus shook her head and flicked Lucas’s forehead. “What did I say about walking with your head down?” Lucas frowned and looked at the ground, “I’m sorry, Samus…” He said in a soft voice. “Don’t apologize” Samus said, smiling a bit, and then ruffled Lucas’s hair. She was a big softie with Lucas. She thought of him as her little brother, I mean, who didn’t? They all wanted to protect the little sunflower boy. Especially since Lucas had an unspeakable trauma. “Just look forward when you walk, what if you bump into Wario? No one wants that, right?” Lucas quickly nodded and lifted his head. 

“I-I’ll walk with my head up!” He said and Ness laughed again. Samus smiled and her eyes soften, Lucas was definitely a precious little one. “Alright then, better not find you with your head down, k?” Lucas nodded again as Samus took her leave. Ness pulled Lucas to Master Hand’s office and then both knocked at the same time. “Come in” Ness and Lucas walked in and Ness smiled. Master Hand looked up and let his pencil go, “What is it you want?” He asked specifically looking at Ness. Ness was a bit of a troublemaker around the Mansion. Lucas cleared his throat and spoke up, “Uh- Master Hand, sir, we want to send this letter over to our world” 

Master Hand looked at Lucas and nodded. “Ah, why yes, of course,” He said and took the letter from Lucas. “Earthbound, right?” Ness and Lucas nodded in unison. “Alright then it should arrive in the next 3 universal days, which in your world would be 5 earth days” Master Hand explained. “That’s fine, thanks, Master Hand!” Ness beamed. “It’s no problem, now Lucas please keep Ness out of trouble” Lucas nodded. “I will, sir” Ness pouted, “Awe, what! I can take care of myself! Original Twelve, remember?” Ness huffed out and Lucas pushed him out the door. “Ness...you really shouldn’t-” 

“Oh, come on, Luke, you shouldn’t worry about that! Master Hand and I are cool!” Ness said. As much as Lucas wanted to believe him, he found Master Hand very scary and he was scared that once Ness reached Master Hand’s boiling point, he would be kicked out. “Okay...but you should really be more careful….” Ness giggled, “Aye Aye, Captian!” Lucas shook his head and then smiled, “Come on, we should head back” Ness nodded “Race you there!!” Ness said and then began to run across the halls. ‘He will never learn, will he?’ Lucas thought as he let out a sigh and followed him, _this time, though, with his head held up high._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucas learned something important today, something he will keep with him forever.
> 
> Oh and by the way, I want to clarify that, in this story, Ness and Lucas are both from Ness's game, Earthbound/Mother 2. They both live in Onett along with Y/N. 
> 
> Since you can dimension travel here, Master Hand decided to combine the two worlds together. Meaning Lucas's friends (Duster, Boney, Kumatora, etc.) are there in Eagleland with the others.


End file.
